


Boring

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: the brobecks-boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8902201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ennoshita Chikara claimed he was boring.





	

Ennoshita Chikara was boring. 

His appearance was average, his skills were average, everything about him was plain and simple and oh so _boring._

That's what he told himself.

Now, he had emotions of course, nobody can stay at the same emotional level everyday. But still, even his emotions seemed boring. 

If you compared him to anybody, he was nothing special. He was behind in skill, he always had the same lazy expression on his face. He never did anything exciting. He wasn't an exciting person.

He had his talents. He was good with people and a good director. 

But everybody has talents, and most of them were probably more stunning or beautiful or shocking than his. 

Ennoshita did good things. He was a good person. Just because he was good didn't mean he wasn't boring. Everybody was good at some point.

People would tell him he was pretty. He would laugh and accept the compliment. Everyone gets compliments like that, no matter how simple. Everyone was pretty in their own way. So yes, he was pretty, but everyone is. He wasn't drop-dead gorgeous. He wasn't ugly. He was simply pretty. Pretty simple. Either way worked.

Boring, simple, average, plain, consistent. Words he would use to describe himself. Nobody told him he was more than that, nobody told him he was less than that.

Until he met the Karasuno High School Volleyball Club.

They helped him. Even when he left, they wanted him. They immediately took him back, even though he was ungrateful and skipped practice. They wanted him to be their captain, even though he wasn't the highest in skill. He cheered them on, they cheered him on. They became his family. They didn't put him up on a pedestal or anything, and that was okay. He didn't play every game, but he was there. That doesn't mean he didn't long to be on the court every time he was at a game, but he took the opportunities he was given and did his best to help the team. 

They accepted that he was average, simple. They didn't care. They loved him for his consistency, reliability, dependability. Those are the words they would use to describe Ennoshita Chikara.


End file.
